A New Year's Celebration
by Nikonplix
Summary: Left alone on New Year's, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru have a *fun* time at home. A night to them selves, celebration, and a bottle of wine what could happen? Short story! Please Review!


**To all my readers, thanks a bunch! Don't know how many times I have to apologize but I'm sorry for not updating. Like, for weeks n weeks. Alright, I'm going to try (like really really try, (even though I said that already) I mean it! (that too!)) to update every week and you can expect it Thursday, Friday or Saturday. The days, I can truly get on the computer. Again, thanks to my readers. I really appreciate it if you review, for I don't have many. Thanks for reading this, and keep reading my stories. ARIGATO! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**P.S I mention Kyo a little more (you'll understand) and kind of leave you with a *oh shit*. Read my other stories too! Ok, I'll shut up. And thanks a lot!!! **

"Are you sure you guys don't want to go!" Tohru asked " You don't have to stay because of me, I'll be alright…" She bumped her head on the wall as she followed Kyo and Yuki into the living room.

"For the millionth time. Were staying " Kyo huffed as he sat down on the chair.

"Really, it's fine Honda-san" Yuki smiled. (It's way better here than being with _Akito _any day) " Though there isn't very much to do…"

"We'll find something to do, as long as we're here together" She grinned. (I'm so happy they decided to stay). Kyo and Yuki both shifted in their seats with embarrassment.

"And I know the perfect thing" Shigure said behind her. "Hatori wouldn't allow me to take it but I thought someone should enjoy it, at least." From under his robe he popped out a bottle of champagne. (Don't want it to go to waste)

"Why the hell are you giving it to us!" Kyo yelled. "You don't expect us to drink it, do you"

"Your such a downer" Shigure sighed .

"He's right (for once), Hatori was smart not letting you have it" Yuki mumbled.

"I'll leave it here, just in case. Don't let Kyo and Yuki do _anything _to you while I'm gone okay" Shigure said as he was leaving towards the door.

"Okay?" Tohru waved.

"Wha- Wh- Would you just go already!" Kyo and Yuki yelled, both blushing.

"Bye!" The door slammed, and the three sat quietly in their seats. They listened as Shigure stepped into his car and drove off.

"So…" Tohru trailed off. "I was thinking, maybe we could… drink some"

"What for!?" Kyo grumbled.

"Like a toast, or something?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah! My mom once gave me some for new years, although soon after I did pass out" She laughed. "It was really fun though"

"Sure" Yuki smiled.

"Fine." Kyo huffed.

"How about one now, to get the night started" She reached for the bottle and tried opening the top.

"Here." Kyo softly took the bottle from her hands and after a quick turn, the cork popped off. She smiled as she poured the drinks.

"Well, here goes…" They all took a giant gulp and set their glasses on the counter. "Ahhhhhh"

"That was refreshing" Yuki quietly burped.

"Jeez. How old is this thing" Kyo spat.

"It was really *hic* good!" She smiled.

"Hmm… I wonder what's on." Yuki yawned.

"There showing the festival, lets watch that?" She asked.

"Ok"

"Hey, is there anything else to drink?" Kyo opened the fridge.

"I didn't get a chance to go to the store, the shops are probably closed too" She slumped. "How about another drink, it's not that bad"

"Me too?" Yuki turned around.

"Of course!" She giggled.

"Just one more till midnight." Kyo sipped.

"What, the-there's no more?" Tohru laughed as she peered inside the bottle.

"We drank it all, thirty minutes ago…" Kyo mumbled.

"Think he'll get mad" She asked.

"Nah…" Yuki sighed.

"All we have is an empty bottle" She snickered. "Oh hey that reminds me *hic* have you guys ever played th-that game…"

"Spin the bottle?" Yuki asked shyly.

"Mh-hm" She nodded. "Did you guys ever *hic* you know, _kiss _anyone"

"Wh-What are you talking about!?" Kyo blushed.

"He hasn't" Yuki said.

"Hey! Shut up! Neither has he!" Kyo barked.

"Well, *hic*, I haven't… Should we try it" She whispered.

" I think you had too much to drink" Kyo yelled trying to push Tohru out of the room.

"No, *hic*!" Tohru laughed, slipping on her own feet. She fell onto the couch and brought down Kyo with her.

"Hey, what the!" Kyo layed on top of her. They looked each other for a moment and Kyo pushed his lips to hers.

"Mmhh" She mumbled. Kyo caressed her hair and stirred his tongue in her mouth. The room was on fire and she quickly took off her shirt followed by Yuki. He came to her and she sat up throwing herself onto him. They began kissing and Kyo trailed down her neck with his tongue. Yuki took his tongue out of her mouth and followed Kyo. Tohru gasped and moaned as their saliva trickled down her body.

"Ohhh…." Tohru threw down Yuki on his back and placed her lips on his belly, unzipping his pants and exposing his dick. She licked up and down and began to suck.

"To-Tohru…." Yuki breathed. She thrusted hard and pushed her mouth in deep. Kyo reached down his pants and started jerking himself. Moaning with them. Seconds later, Yuki released cum that came down her mouth and he cleaned it out with his own.

"Ohh…Yuki" She gasped. Kyo crawled over and climbed on her back, sliding his cock between her ass.

"Yeahh…." She moaned. He shoved it inside her and held on to her breasts. They were firm and wet. Banging into her, he let out small groans and she cried out loud.

"Kyo!Oh Kyo!" Her body bounced and his shook, Yuki sat aside and jerked himself as well. He sat on the couch and watched them while still thrusting his dick. Soon after, Kyo shot out white liquid inside her hole.

"Ha…Haaaa Kyo!" She yelled. Yuki motioned her to come to him and she went over his legs, sitting down into his dick. He grabbed her waist. She hopped and bounced as she screamed his name. Sweat dripping and her breasts flapping. Kyo took her neck and pulled himself forward, once again, letting his tongue swim with hers. He went down to her breasts and licked her nipple. Sucking gently to both.

_5.…_

"_Ohhh…Kyo….Yu-Yukiiiiii" She switched between calling out names, both pleasuring her so well. With the remaining space Kyo had , he stuck his cock into her front and grinded to the rhythm of her bouncing. _

_4.…_

"_Yes…Oh! Yes! Kyoooo!" She hollered. Kyo and Tohru raised their speed and all of the moaned together. _

_3...2..._

"_I'm…I'm go-going to! Oh! Yuki! Kyoooooooo!" The goo slipped out of her and oozed down his penis. _

"_Ahhhh!" Kyo huffed, his cock also bursting._

"_Uhhhh!" Yuki moaned. Tohru collapsed and fell on the sofa and Kyo fell beside her. Yuki sat and huffed and heard loud booming outside the house_

"_Hey, It's…It's" Yuki yawned._

"_Happy New Year, you guys!" Shigure yelled bursting in. _


End file.
